Todo a ultima hora
by Yuko-96
Summary: - ¿que dia es hoy? ¡¿13 de febrero! ¡Mañana es 14! ¡lo olvidamos! ¡nos mataran! - Los chicos han olvidado por completo San Valentín, y a ultima hora trataran de organizar sus citas; en el intento ellos causaran un gran lió.
1. Chapter 1

**Holas :D aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este especial de san valentín ^^ espero que les guste, y ¡un feliz san valentín a todas y todas! bueno sin mas el capitulo :D**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, de los OC solo me pertenece Hana, las demás son de sus respectivas dueñas ^^**

* * *

Era el día 13 de Febrero, Shindou esperaba en su casa a sus amigos, aún era temprano, tenía tiempo antes de que llegaran; por las escaleras bajo bastante apresurada una joven de cabello liso y largo, castaño claro, tirando a gris igual que el de Shindou, tez vainilla, ojos marrones y unos enormes pechos para su edad.

-Hana tranquila, te caerás- Dijo el chico preocupado por su prima.

-¡Es que si llego tarde Takara me matara!-

-Yo… que tú corro- Dijo el pianista y así la chica termino de bajar las grandes escaleras.

-Ya me voy- Hana le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo y se marchó.

-Espero que llegue a tiempo, o si no… quedare sin prima…-

-¿Hablando solo sempai?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh?- El chico se voltea y se encuentra con nada más ni nada menos que sus amigos, bueno, una parte de ellos.

-¿Por dónde entraron?- Dijo sorprendido el ex capitán de Raimon.

-Por las ventanas, son enormes, no se para que tienen puerta- Dijo divertido Ichino.

-Deberías considerar eliminar las puertas ¿no crees?- Dijo burlón Kariya.

-Claro, y dejar que la gente entre como delincuentes ¿no?- Les respondió Takuto.

-Pero nosotros no somos delincuentes, solo queríamos ahorrarte el trabajo de abrir- Dijo sonriente Yukimura.

-Exacto, te estábamos evitando la fatiga, además no ensuciamos nada- Acoto Aoyama.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima entren por la puerta ¿entendido?- Dijo el peli gris para luego suspirar resignado.

-Si general- Dijeron todos poniendo pose de soldado.

-Vamos a ver algo de televisión- Y así Shindou los llevo a un gran salón, donde había un gran televisor.

-¡Wow suertuda la que se case contigo!- Exclamo Yuiichi mirando para todos los lados.

-¡Es decir Li Mei!- Gritaron todos mientras salían corazones a sus alrededores.

-¡Ya no hablen!- Les regaño Shindou completamente sonrojado.

-Y suerte el que se case con su prima- Dijo Tsurugi en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, Shindou al escucharlo le dedico una mirada asesina a Fey y este comenzó a rezar por su vida.

-El próximo que hable se ira por una ventana, pero no una de este piso, una del 4°- Sentencio Takuto, a lo que todos asintieron nerviosos y se quedaron callados. Y así Shindou puso una película nueva, que ni él la había visto nunca, pero sin darse cuenta puso una romántica de Hana y sus amigas, nadie se dio cuenta, ya que no habían visto la película.

-No sabía que Rápido y Furioso 5 fuera tan romántica- Dijo Kirino al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ni que fuera de motos, yo pensé que era de autos al igual que las otras- Dijo Minamisawa en la misma condición que el anterior.

-Son todos unos llorones en la película- Dijo Takuto ya llorando, a lo que todos lo miraron queriendo decir ¿y tú?

-Pero H no se merecía eso, el no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Pollo- Replicaba Taiyou mientras lloraba a mares.

-¡Pero Baby tampoco, ella no merecía esa vida!- Esta vez quien hablo fue Namikawa, ya técnicamente todos lloraban, excepto Gamma.

-¡Takara tú y yo a 3 metros sobre el cielo!- Dijo Gamma para luego estallar en llanto.

-Ya, ya tranquilo Gamma… ¡Hana te amo!- Trato de tranquilizarlo Fey, y lo último lo grito, al escuchar eso todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y luego miraron con miedo a Shindou, pero este solo lloraba por la película.

-Creo que es una de las más romántica, rápido y furioso que he visto- Dijo Shindou, luego se acercó al DVD y saco el CD, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- Etto… chicos… no vimos rápido y furioso-

-Entonces… ¿Qué vimos?- Pregunto Ichino.

-Tres metros sobre el cielo… ¡una película de niña!- Grito Kariya, quien se había acercado a Shindou, para ver el CD, todos se sorprendieron, y se empezaron a ver el uno al otro muy nerviosos.

-¿Secreto?- Pregunto Yukimura.

-Secreto- le respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora ¿Dónde deje la película?- Dijo Shindou mirando de una lado a otro.

-Aquí esta- Dijo Fey tomando un CD de una mesa donde también había un calendario.- Neee Sindou, ¿por qué tienes marcado el 14 de Febrero con un corazón?

-¿14 de Febrero? Hana lo marco, ¿es alguna fecha importante para ustedes?-

-No, nosotros cumplimos el 4 de diciembre-

-Qué raro… un momento… ¡¿qué día es hoy?!-

-Miércoles 13-

-Ma-mañana es San Valentín-

-¡¿San Valentín?!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Lo olvide- Dijo Aoyama llorando a cascaditas.

-¡Yo también!- Dijo rodando en el piso Yuiichi. **(N/A: lo siento, no pude resistirme )**

-¡¿Qué haremos?!- Pregunto desesperadamente el menor de los Tsurugi.

-¡¿Qué les compraremos?!- Continúo de igual manera el peli rosa.

-Un momento… todas son amigas de Hana ¿no?- Dijo Minamisawa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No, no haremos eso!- Le grito enojado Shindou.

-Pero si aún no dice que es Shindou- Dijo Taiyou.

-Quiere que vayamos a la habitación de Hana a ver que encontramos de las chicas- Dedujo Takuto a los que Minamisawa asintió sorprendido.

-No podemos hurgar entre las cosas de Hana, eso no es correcto- Dijo Namikawa.

-¡A la mierda lo correcto, quiero vivir!- Dicho eso Gamma se echó a correr hacia la habitación de la chica, y en un dos por tres todos lo seguían excepto Shindou y Fey.

-¿Iras?- Pregunto el millonario a Fey.

-Si ellos no encuentran nada, yo si lo hare- Dijo el peli verde para luego correr detrás de los demás dejando solo al peli gris.

-Creo que no me queda más remedio que ir, para que no revisen en lugares indebidos- Y así el chico se dirigió a la habitación de su prima. Al llegar pudo ver a todos desesperados hurgando por todas partes.

-A ver aquí- Dijo Kariya abriendo un cajón, sin darse cuenta que era el de la ropa interior de la chica; Fey noto eso y se dirigió hacia Kariya.

-¡No creo que encuentres la ropa interior de tu novia ahí!- Dicho eso Fey le dio un golpe al chico, el cual solo se alejó fastidiado de ahí, Fey miro el cajón abierto y se sonrojo, sin que se diera cuenta Shindou se acercó ahí.

-Tampoco creo que encuentres algo aquí Fey- Dijo el pianista, a Fey le recorrió un escalofrió la espalda y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, Takuto cerro el cajón y miro como todos hurgaban sin descaro en las cosas de su prima, eso le fastidio y se enfadó.- ¡Dejen todo lo que han tomado en este momento!- Grito muy enojado, todos se sorprendieron y lo miraron, nadie se movía ni decía nada hasta que…

-¡Tengo el diario!- Grito Gamma saltando en la cama. Al escuchar eso todos se abalanzaron sobre él, era una rara pelea, pero pelea al fin de cuentas, Takuto miraba todo con un tic en el ojo, de repente de la muchedumbre ve salir una bolita de pelo verde rodando.

-¿Fey?- Pregunto extrañado Shindou, se acercó a aquella bolita, tomo un palito de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a picotearlo, la bolita solo se sacudía, hasta que por fin se abrió, dejando ver que efectivamente era Fey y tenía el diario en sus manos, a Shindou le cayó una gotita por la cabeza y miro a todos quienes aún peleaban.- ¡ya basta, Fey tiene el diario!- Al escuchar eso todos miraron al pobre peli verde, el cual trago saliva en seco.

-¡A él!- Gritaron todos y se lanzaron contra Fey, este del miedo saco el arma que utilizaba en el second stage children.

-¡Atrás, tengo un arma y no dudare en utilizarla!- Dijo el peli verde, a lo que todos retrocedieron asustados, incluyendo a Shindou; seguidamente Fey alzo el diario en el aire, apuntando su arma contra todos y para finalizar comenzar a reír como maniático; sin darse cuenta, alguien le arrebato el diario, al darse vuelta pudo ver a un grupo de chicas, las cuales estaban muy, pero muy molestas.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, si se preguntan por mis otros fic, tranquilas ya actualizare, lo prometo ^^ **

**¿les gusto?**

**¿son todos unos despistados?**

**¿hicieron mal en hurgar en las cosas de Hana?**

**¿quieren que los chicos lean el diario y se enteren de cosas de todas?**

**¿quien le habra quitado el diario a Fey?**

**¿se rieron?**

**¿me regalaron un arma del second stage children? *O***

**¿me quieren? (lo siento, tengo dudas existenciales xD)**

**Bueno, espero sus REVIEW *O* bay saludos y besos! ¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas, he vuelto con la conti de este especial :D espero que les guste, le agradezco a Nao-can16 quien me dio ideas :D y bueno ahora el capitulo :3**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, de los OC solo me pertenece Hana, los demás son de sus respectivas dueñas.**

* * *

"Moriremos" fue la única palabra que pudieron articular los chicos, Fey ya se había dado por muerto, en su mente se preguntaba "¿Por qué demonios llegaron cuando me volví maniático?...

-Fey… ¿Qué haces con esa arma?- Pregunto inocentemente Hana.

-Que no es obvio, quiere matar a nuestros novios- Dijo una chica que tiene un largo cabello color negro con unos ojos cafés, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado, quien era la que tenía sujeto el diario, pero como se distrajo Fey lo recupero y lo guardo en su chaqueta.

-Él no haría eso-

-Pero que ingenua sigues siendo Hana- Dijo una chica rubia, cabello largo hasta más abajo de las caderas rizado con un flequillo ondulado que cubre su frente y oculta tras su oreja con unos prendedores plateados, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca, es un poco más alta que Natsumi y su busto es más abultado que el del resto de las mujeres que conoce y usa lentes.

-No creo que Fey haya querido hacer eso- Lo defendió una chica de cabello café claro brillante hasta la cintura, tez blanca, ojos color café oscuros y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. -Seguramente hay una muy buena explicación- cabello negro hasta las caderas, laceo, ojos del color de las lágrimas por lo cual Siempre piensan que está llorando, tez muy blanca y de estatura normal.

-Y la quiero oír, casi me deja sin entretención- Dijo en un puchero una muchacha cabello blanco largo hasta las rodillas lacio, ojos verde con celeste y bien desarrollada; a lo que todos la miraron con sonrisas picaras.

-¡Demonios, aquí casi hubo un asesinato!- Hablo una chica de cabello largo blanco lacio, le tapa el ojo derecho, ojo izquierdo verde con celeste y ojo derecho morado con celeste, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-No me digas, ¿solo por qué hay un chico con un arma?- Dijo sarcásticamente una chica de estatura mediana (1,60) bien desarrollada, de piel clara, tiene el cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda (siempre esta suelto), ojos grandes café que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho.

-Tranquilas, no ha ocurrido nada por suerte- Trato de alivianar el ambiente una joven que tiene cabellos ondulado color negro con las puntas color caoba, ojos verdes, mejillas levemente rosas, mirada dulce, tez blanca, delgada y de estatura normal.

-¿No estábamos esperando explicaciones?- Pregunto una chica que tiene el cabello gris ceniza largo hasta bajo las rodillas ondulado amarrado en una cola alta, los ojos rojos brillantes, su piel es blanca cremosa y su cuerpo es perfectamente proporcionado, en cuanto a la altura es de estatura media para su edad.

-Tienes razón, yo si espero explicaciones- Le respondió una muchacha que tiene el cabello gris cenizo corto sin rosar los hombros siquiera y revuelto, los ojos rojos brillantes, su piel a diferencia de todas sus hermanas es bronceada trigueña y su cuerpo de por si escultural es atlético, su estatura igual a su gemela es media.

-Sí, pero yo que ustedes primero le quito la motosierra a Takara- Dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, con flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados, ojos grises profundos, piel pálida y delgada; mientras apuntaba a la nombrada, quien comenzaba a encender el arma.

-Apoyo eso, o si no de verdad habrá un asesinato y no solo de parte de ella- Hablo una joven de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes con una estatura de 1.64.

-No, no los matare, solo los degollare- Dijo con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa una chica que es alta para su edad, tiene el cabello largo y liso de color verde pistacho, con dos mechones que sobresalen de sus oídos, como los de Midorikawa, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda, su piel es vainilla.

-¿No es lo mismo Takara? Aunque te ayudo- Pregunto una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, mide 1.70, cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-No, se escriben diferente, ahora a matar- Canturreo la peli pistacho.

-Mmm… me convence eso, ve y hazlo- Le dijo una muchacha de cabello largo peinado en dos colitas bajas de color negro, algo bajita, piel pálida casi rozando el blanco, y ojos de color azul rey.

-Hoy habrá muertes, muchas muertes…- Canturrio una joven que tiene el cabello celeste ondulado hasta la cintura, piel blanca, labios rojos y carnosos. Ojos negros como la noche, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-Pe-pero… no… no…- Tartamudeo Hana, a lo cual Akari le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda para que hablara.- Gracias, lo necesitaba, ahora veamos, estamos en mi habitación o lo que queda de ella- Dijo mirando que todo estaba desordenado.- mi novio tenía un arma en la mano y reía como maniático, y para finalizar están absolutamente todos ustedes aquí- Dijo apuntando a los chicos.- ahora ¡SE ME LARGAN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- Grito completamente furiosa, los chicos solo salieron corriendo y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Dónde quedo la tierna e inocente Hana?!- Grito desde fuera Kariya.

-Yo que ustedes no dejo que se siga juntando con ellas- Dijo Kirino mirando a Shindou y Fey, los cuales solo asintieron, en ese momento escucharon el timbre, todos se dirigieron a la entrada, y al abrir pudieron ver a Kazemaru y Hakuryuu.

-Pensé que no vendrían Hakuryuu, Hayami, Saryuu; etto… Kazemaru-san ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto el dueño de la casa.

-¡OLVIDAMOS SAN VALENTIN!- Gritaron desesperadamente los cuatro.

-Ssshhh que están todas aquí- les hiso callar Yuiichi.

-Vamos a mi habitación- Dijo Shindou, y así todos se dirigieron a la recamara del chico, al llegar ahí cerraron la puerta con llave.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!- Pregunto desesperado Ichino.

-Ya es tarde, no creo que podamos hacer nada a esta hora- Dijo desilusionado Kazemaru.

-No se desanimen, tenemos toda la mañana de mañana **(N/A: sé que suena raro, pero no sabía que poner xD)**- Trato de animarlos Kariya.

-Sí, oigan, es muy tarde chicos, se nos pasó la hora volando- Dijo Yukimura mientras veía su reloj de muñeca.

-Y las chicas siguen aquí, ¿Qué sucederá?- Pregunto preocupado Aoyama.

-Seguramente se quedaran a dormir- Dijo sonriendo Yuiichi.

-Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para saber que hacer- Hablo Tsurugi.

-Entonces lo mejor será quedarnos nosotros también- Dijo Kirino mientras los demás asentían.

-Sí, será lo mejor así averiguaremos que quieren- Afirmo Minamisawa.

-¡Yo no he aceptado! ¡No se inviten solos!- Grito Shindou a todos.

-Tranquilo, no te exaltes, si sabes que terminaremos durmiendo igual aquí- Dijo con una adorable sonrisa Taiyou, mientras Shindou quedaba :okay:

-Decidido, nos quedaremos a dormir aquí- Dijo bastante alegre Namikawa.

-Está bien, pero yo dormiré solo en la cama- Dijo altaneramente Gamma.

-Chicos… nos falta uno, ¿Dónde está Fey?- Pregunto Hakuryuu, todos miraron a todos lados, y lo encontraron en una esquina hecho bolita, estaba mirando hacia la pared, los chicos se acercaron cuidadosamente a él, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el peli verde estaba leyendo el diarios de Hana, los chicos se quedaron en silencio al darse cuenta de que Fey estaba susurrando cosas.

-Con que aquí quede como un héroe por salvar aquel conejo- Susurraba el chico del futuro; sin que se diera cuenta Takuto le quito el diario.

-¡Ya basta, estas son las intimidades de mi prima, no se leerá el diario!- Sentencio Shindou.

-¡Pero es mi novia!- Se quejó Fey.

-¡Con más razón no lo deberías leer Fey!-

-Aparecen cosas de Li Mei-

-Hay que leer el diario-

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos alegres.

-*_un momento, ¿Cuándo salve un conejo? Neee da igual_*- Pensó Fey.

-Apresurate Fey, o te perderas todo lo de tú novia- Lo apresuro Hayami.

-Es cierto, espero que encontremos algo de nuestras chicas- Dijo ilusionado Saryuu.

-Ya voy, ya voy-

Con las chicas:

-Muchas gracias chicas, gracias a ustedes mi pieza quedo decente- Agradeció con una sonrisa Hana.

-No te preocupes, para eso están las amigas- Le respondió Ale.

-¿Está todo en su lugar verdad Hana?- Le pregunto Matthew.

-Sip, todo está en orden-

-Me alegro, ahora tu pieza esta como debería- Dijo con una sonrisa Yusuki.

-¡Que cansada estoy, es una gran pieza!- Dijo cansadamente Spencer.

-¿Cómo pudieron desordenarla en tan poco tiempo?- Pregunto curiosa Taylor.

-Quien sabe de qué hora estaban aquí- Le respondió Alejandra.

-Pero… ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Akari.

-¿Hana no te falta alguna cosa?- Le pregunto Nozomi a la ojimarrón.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no está mi libro- Respondió la chica buscando por todas partes.

-¿Tu libro? ¿De qué libro hablas Hana?- Le pregunto Li Ming.

-Hablas de ese que escribes con nosotras de personajes ¿verdad?- Hablo Li Mei.

-Así es, no está donde debería, ¿lo vieron? Es un libro rosa, parecido a un diario de vida- Dijo Hana.

-No, por lo menos yo no lo vi cuando ordene- Le contesto Suki.

-Ahora que lo dices, Fey lo tenía cuando reía como maniático- Recordó Shimori.

-Es cierto, al parecer era un diario rosado ¿para que lo querrían?- Pregunto curiosa Takara.

-Puede que hayan pensado que era el diario de Hana- Dijo de los más calmada Valen.

-Lo tengo, mañana es San Valentín, y todas somos amigas- Dedujo Haku.

-Son unos idiotas seguramente olvidaron lo que pasa mañana- Dijo fastidiada Akemi.

-Y querían mi diario para averiguar que nos gusta a cada una, pero ese no es mi diario, ese es el libro que escribo- Dijo preocupada Hana.

-Algún día se darán cuenta, no te preocupes…- Dijo Takara mientras rodaba de un lado a otro en la cama de la ojimarrón.

-Tienes razón- Dijeron todas para luego comenzar a reir.

Con los chicos:

-¡Genial! Con que eso le gustara a mi linda Ale- Exclamo de lo más animado Ichino.

-Es todo perfecto, este diario tiene de todo- Lloraba a cascaditas Namikawa.

-La pregunta es… ¿Cómo conseguiremos todo eso?- Pregunto el mayor de todos.

-Hay Kazemaru-san, se nota que es un principiante en esto, nuestro amigo es millonario- Dijo Kariya poniendo en la mano en el hombre de Shindou.- Él puede conseguirnos todo…

-Exacto, yo puedo conseguir todo…- Dijo con una amigable sonrisa Shindou a lo que a todos le brillaron los ojos esperanzados.- Pero solo para mi novia

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos mientras lloraban.

-Sabía que pasaría esto, así que me prepare- En un rápido movimiento Kariya amarro a una silla a Shindou, todos se sentaron en el piso como si esperaran un espectáculo.- Bienvenidos, hoy les presentamos mil y una manera de torturar a Shindou- Dijo Kariya como si condujera un programa de televisión.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Grito de lo más enfadado el dueño de casa.

-Para comenzar con nuestra primera tortura te necesito a ti Saryuu- El nombrado se levantó y se puso frente a Kariya.- Bien mi querido amigo, ¡destruye el piano!

-Bien…- El chico saco su arma del second stage children y pulverizo el piano.

-¡NOOOOOOO MI PIANO!- Grito desesperado Takuto.

-Y bien mi querida victima ¿accederás?- Pregunto seriamente Kariya a Shindou.

-¡NO!-

-No quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas opción… ven conejito, conejito!- Dijo Masaki en dirección de Fey.

-¡No soy un conejo!- Grito este desde su lugar.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Masaki para luego sacar una zanahoria.- Ven conejito del futuro, te tengo una rica zanahoria- Fey por inercia se acercó al chico, al darse cuenta de lo que hiso maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Esto…- Kariya se acerca al oído de Fey y le susurra algo.

-¡JAMAS LO HARE!-

-¿Acaso no quieres darle una hermosa sorpresa a tú novia? Que malo eres Fey, que malo eres- Dijo Masaki mientras hacía muecas de decepción.

-Pe-pero… está bien, Gamma tú te vienes conmigo-

-Da igual, de todos modos estaba aburrido- Y así ambos chicos del futuro se marcharon.

-¿Dónde van?- Pregunto desconfiado Shindou.

-Solo por una cosa- Le respondió el torturador, al rato después llegan ambos chicos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Masaki a Fey.

-Bien-

-¿No están muertos?-

-No, gracias a un baile sexy de Gamma-

-Que les puedo decir, las chicas añoraban al fabuloso Gamma- Dijo el albino.

-Se estaban riendo de ti- Dijo Fey.

-No importa eso, ahora has lo que te dije- Dijo Kariya a lo que Fey se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Pe-pero-

-¡Hazlo!-

-Perdóname Hana- Fey con mucho miedo saco de su bolsillo un bracier rosa.

-No me digas que eso… es… de…- Shindou miraba a Fey amenazantemente.

-Exactamente, y si no aceptas Fey se lo quedara por toda la vida y nunca tendrá su merecido- Dijo Kariya con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-¡ACEPTO CUALQUIER CONDICIÓN PERO DESATENME!- Grito Shindou mas que enfurecido.

-Okey- Dijo Masaki para luego desatar al chico, este perseguía a Fey como si no hubiera un mañana, todos miraban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza; después de 3 horas todos ya se habían cansado, y así se durmieron, ya que mañana Shindou organizaría sus citas.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente empiezan las citas, y tal vez sea el ultimo, pero estoy pensando seriamente en escribir una mitad en un cap. y la otra en otro, eso quiere decir que quedarían dos capítulos mas, bueno pero eso ya lo veré. **

**¿les gusto?**

**¿Deberían haberle quitado el libro a Fey?**

**¿Que les pareció que aparecieran mas despistados?**

**¿De verdad Fey los iba a matar?**

**¿Les gusto el programa "mil y una maneras de torturar a Shindou" conducido por Kariya?**

**¿Fey disfruto la ultima tortura?**

**¿me regalan un peluche de Shirou? (ya baje mi expectativa :c)**

**Eso, espero sus REVIEW bay saludos y besos! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas Holas lamento haberme demorado tanto TT^TT es que la flojera se apodero de mi~ bueno, pero sin mas les dejo el cap.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a level-5**

* * *

Y finalmente amaneció, finalmente llego el día tan esperado para las chicas y el día tan sufrido de los chicos; los rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar poco a poco la habitación de Shindou, dejando ver en el estado que habían amanecido, en la cama finalmente termino durmiendo Gamma y su ego, en un sofá durmió Kazemaru y aparentemente el resto durmió en el piso, el primero en despertar fue obviamente Takuto, quien se miró extrañado a su alrededor, en ese momento recordó porque estaba durmiendo en… ¿el baño? Si, el chico había amanecido en el baño, exactamente dentro de la gran tina, bueno el punto es que el término durmiendo ahí ya que después de perseguir a Fey, todos se cansaron y se durmieron, pero por desgracia Shindou tiene el sueño liviano, así que la hora después despertó escuchando diferentes cosas: 1) Gamma hablando de su fabulosa persona 2) Fey riendo como maniático 3) Kariya diciendo cosas pervertidas **(N/A: lo siento, no sé por qué pero ya tache a Kariya de pervertido xD) **4) Uno que otro roncando.

-Mátenme- Dijo mientras se levantaba de esa incomoda y gigante tina; salio del baño y miro a su alrededor vio a todos despertando de a poco, después de todo Gamma durmió en su cómoda cama, Kazemaru en el amplio sillón y los demás durmieron en la cómoda y acolchada alfombra, tapados con unas mantas.

-¡Buenos días Shindou!- Dijeron alegremente todos al mismo tiempo.

-Babosos…- Fue la única respuestas del pianista.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Shindou?- Pregunto incrédulo Ichino.

-Nada, solo les dije buenos días- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si claro, seguro…- Le dijo Kazemaru, ya que él había alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo.

-Aquí tiene señorito- Dijo en tono de burla Kariya mientras le entregaba su móvil.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto confundido Takuto mientras tomaba su móvil entre las manos.

-No te hagas, debes buscar todo esto- Le dijo Yukimura mientras sacaba una gran lista.

-Es cierto, dijo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de matar a Fey- Lo apoyo Aoyama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por favor Shindou, ya es 14 te necesitamos- Le suplico Yuiichi.

-Vamos sempai, le prometemos que se lo pagaremos- Hablo Tsurugi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, eres nuestra última esperanza, por favor…- Dijo con carita de cachorro Kirino. **(N/A: ¡TakuRan!… okno .-. pero algún día hare un yaoi de ellos -pone pose triunfadora-)**

-Sí, vamos Shindou, y después hacemos una fiesta en tu casa- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Minamisawa.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que las fiestas son en tu casa Minamisawa- Le respondió Shindou mientras Minamisawa se iba a llorar a una esquinita.

-Vamos Shindou… ¡Llama! En esa lista que te dio Yukimura está todo- Dijo alegremente Taiyou.

-Es cierto, nos dimos el trabajo de anotar todo- Dijo Namikawa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Asegúrate que lo que sea para mi hermosa chica sea lo más fabuloso como yo- Le dijo Gamma mientras ponía una pose de fabuloso.

-Muchas gracias por esto, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos- Dijo muy agradecido Hakuryuu.

-Sí capitán, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos todos- Hablo Hayami mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Shindou, cuando vayas al futuro te daré un arma de agradecimiento- Dijo Saryuu mientras le sonreía alegremente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dársela Saryuu! ¡Sé cuál será su primera víctima!- Le grito bastante enojado Fey, en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta y el peliverde refunfuñando va a abrirla. Al hacerlo ve a Hana parada afuera, rápidamente cierra la puerta y todos lo quedan mirando raro.

-¿Quién es Fey?- Pregunto Takuto.

-Na-nadie, fue nuestra imaginación, pero… yo debo ir al baño… nos vemos- Dicho eso, el chico salio de la habitación y viendo a una muy confundida Hana.

-Fey…-

-Hana, lamento haberte cerrado la puerta, pero no quería que tu primo se enterada de que eras tú-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería hacer esto…- El chico tomo a la oji marrón de la cintura y poco a poco acerco su cara a la de la chica, hasta que se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso; Hana se sorprendió, pero al final termino correspondiendo, unos instantes después tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Hana estaba sonrojada y desvió la mirada, pero al hacerlo vio una extraña tira rosa que sobre salía de la chaqueta del chico.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto inocentemente la chica, mientras lo jalaba, cuando lo saco se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que era; era el sujetador que no encontraba esta mañana, al verlo quedo de piedra, ¿Qué rayos hacia Fey con él? Se preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Etto… puedo explicarlo…- Dijo muy nervioso Fey.

-Fey… ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!- Exclamo alegre la chica.- Lo busque tanto esta mañana, muchas gracias Fey…

-¿Eh? ¡A sí! Lo encontré por… por… el pasillo, si por el pasillo y lo traje para devolvértelo…- Contesto aliviado el peli verde.

-¡Gracias amor!- Dicho eso Hana se abalanzo contra Fey y lo beso.- Bueno, ahora me voy, solo vine para avisarles que el desayuno está listo, será mejor que bajen

-Está bien, yo les digo- Y así Hana se fue dejando a Fey solo o bueno eso creía el, pero después de unos minutos se giró y pude ver a todos los chicos.

-Bravo, Bravo Fey- Dijo irónicamente Shindou, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Shin-Shindou…- Dijo temeroso el conejo del futuro(?.

-Te aprovechas de la ingenuidad de mi prima, que feo, que feo-

-Etto… yo… ¡Chicos hay que ir a desayunar!-

-¡SI!- Dijeron todos ignorando al pobre de Takuto, este solo suspiro rendido. Así todos se dirigieron al comedor, ahí estaban todas sus novias, cada uno se acercó a la suya y les dieron un apasionado beso, seguido de eso todos se sentaron y comenzaron sus desayunos, cuando las chicas terminaron se pararon inmediatamente y comenzaron a marcharse.

-¿Dónde van?- Pregunto un curioso el pianista.

-Vamos de compras- Le Contesto su novia.

-Exacto, así que adiós- Dicho eso Alejandra se alejó de ellos y salio por una de las ventanas, las chicas la siguieron y terminaron saliendo todas por la ventana, mientras tanto Takuto miraba todo con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Vieron lo que hicieron! ¡Han contagiado a sus novias!- Grito muy enojado Shindou.

-Mi querido Sempai le explicare, uno la puerta está cerrada, dos las ventanas están abiertas y tres las ventanas son más grandes que la puerta, debería considerar el hecho de eliminar la puerta… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Masaki a lo que todos los presentes asintieron.

-Babosos…- Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta el genio de la música.

-Bien ya que está todo listo… ¡Vamos!- Exclamo de lo más alegre Gamma, luego comenzó a correr n dirección a las ventanas, pero fue detenido por Shindou, quien lo tomo de la chaqueta.

-Neee… Gamma, claro que está todo listo, pero no nos podemos ir sin que antes tú y Fey alimenten a mi mascota…- Dijo el ex capitán de Rimon con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Ambos chicos se dirigían hacia el patio trasero de la gran casa, se adentraron en una especie de ¿Bosque? Exacto, el chico tenía un bosque en su patio trasero, avanzaron más por aquel bosque, hasta llegar a donde había "algo" que parecía un pantano.

-Bien… según Shindou su mascota se llama Pancracio…- Dijo Fey.

-Está bien… ¡Pancracio! ¡Es hora de comer!- Comenzó a gritar Gamma, pero no obtenía respuesta, pasado unos minutos del pantano sale un cocodrilo de 5 metros, los dos chicos quedaron de piedra, no sabían que rayos hacer, jamás se imaginaron que la mascota de Shindou fuera un cocodrilo de 5 metros, estaba claro, el chico los había mandado para que esa bestia los devorara; ambos corrieron desesperadamente hacia donde estaban los chicos, cuando llegaron todos los miraron extrañados, mientras que Shindou se retorcía en el piso riéndose, ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Ya, ya tranquilos, será mejor que nos vayamos- Trato de decir Yuiichi.

-Yo me largo- Dicho eso Tsurugi se encamino al centro comercial a buscar a su chica, los demás lo siguieron, dejando solo a Takuto quien aún se retorcía en el piso de risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA un momento… ¡ ESPÉRENME! – Y así el chico salio en la persecución de todos hasta el centro comercial.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, en el proximo empezaran las citas, bay saludos y besos! ¡DEJEN REVIEW! e.e**


End file.
